ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond 10 Episode 2
“Well,” I said once I had changed back. “I, for one, have no idea what just happened.” My sister frowned “Me either…” She stared at the singe marks left by the shark guy. “I was thinking, just what makes you think that watch was meant for you? It could have been meant for someone else, you know. It could” she stopped when my omnitrix flicked on and started playing the tape from earlier. I quickly shut it off and she just looked at me, surprised. “Really? So you just took an Omnitrix meant for THE Ben Tennyson? Do you have any idea what this could mean? What if that has special, things, or whatever, that only Ben can unlock?” I stared down at the watch, thinking. “Think so?” I asked. “That would be so COOL!” she rolled her eyes. “You are so immature sometimes” I smirked and set off for the crash site, but before I could even get up, the Omnitrix sparked and the hologram turned on again. “Hello,” the strange alien said. “This is the Omnitorial. I am here to show you how to use this watch. “ He pauses. “All that is opened is the Basic 10 Omnitorial. Take this tutorial?” I stared at it for a second. “Um, yes?” “Very well” He suddenly shut off and the dial popped up. It started turning, showing various pictures. His voice came back as he turned to the alien I just was. “To transform into an alien, you must turn to the one you want and press down. DNA of the selected alien will be injected into you blood, after being charged with energy. Your body will be altered to match that of the chosen being. You now have ten of these beings to choose from, each with unique ability’s. “ His voice stopped and dial went back down. “The Omnitrix is currently in recharge mode until its power is full and plentiful enough to charge another batch of DNA.” And that was the last I heard of him. When we reached the crash site, I immediately knew we had made a mistake. A large wolf-like thing crawled out of the crater and growled at us. We back up only to find more behind us. We were surrounded by them, each an exact replica of the last. One growled and suddenly spoke. “Give us…the Omnitrix. It belongs…to us. Give…it…NOW!” he swiped for it but missed. “you don’t know what’s coming, human. And when it does, you’ll never be ready for it. You might as well give it to us. NOW!” he reached for it again, but I punched him in the face and slammed down the watch. There was a flash of bright light and once again, I was two feet shorter. “Elemental Monkey!” I yelled. Some of the wolves backed up and some snarled. “That’s right you flea bitten jerks, step away from the monkey.” I suddenly felt my hands (paws?) get warm and looked down to see they were on fire. “Oh yeah.” A blast of fire knocked one wolf through the air, out of sight. One lunged at me, I jumped and fire-balled it into the ground. Another one launched a volley of spikes at me. I stepped to side, easily dodging it. “And just what did that accomplish?” I asked sarcastically. Suddenly, the spikes opened, and small vine looking things slithered out. Moments later they formed another wolf, leaving six more wolves in their place. They growled and began towards me. “Great, more freaky alien things.” The six new ones charged at me, as well as the original one. I jumped up in the air, and the wolves charged into each other. “Whew, glad that’s over.” I breathed. Another wolf suddenly jumped on my back, pinning me down. He growled, motioning the other wolves over. They all piled onto my back, biting for my watch. I lost control of myself, and suddenly there was a giant fiery explosion, sending the wolves everywhere or burning them up. My watch flashed red and timed out. “That was incredible,” my sister said. “But it doesn’t look like you’ll be doing it again for a while.” The watch flashed red again, confirming that its power level was low. “Guess you’re right, but I hope it recharges soon, because I don’t think those wolves were the last people we’ll be seeing who want the watch. ” Category:Episodes